President-san to Maid-chan!
by Angelazzy
Summary: President-san who hides his passion behind straight A's. Maid-chan who hides his gender behind a pretty costume. An interesting encounter brings together two completely opposite people who share a mutual passion, art. SasoDei. AU. Multichapter.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own 'Naruto'. Oh but the stuff below, which I hope you are about to read, is mine. Straight from my not so creative brain. Thank you Kishimoto-Sensei for letting me borrow your stuff :)_

**_Warning:_**_ If you are against yaoi then... Regarding the rating, it may or may not go up, *cough* so to all you pervs out there: Don't get your hopes up *cough*. Also I would like to apologise prior for any offensive material in the text below, or above. It isn't my intention. Just wanted to share an idea that's been nagging me. So without further ado, I shall now shut up._

* * *

**Chapter 1: hi new student-san and hello maid-chan****.**

"Why are you sitting there?" Dead honey eyes stared directly at a bright mess of blonde.

"Can't I? Un."

The redhead was becoming increasingly sick of being stuck with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed fanatic. This day was supposed to be like any other, smooth, simple. Boring. But this idiot just coincidentally transferred into _his_ class and _he_, Sasori, was put in charge of making the kid feel 'at home'.

"If I say no, will you leave?"

"No."

Yes today definitely wasn't going smoothly and it wasn't going to be easy to get through, however in the least, it was still thankfully a boring day.

"Brat." Sasori muttered under his breath.

"What was that old man? Un."

The brat was clearly trying to get a rise out of him.

"I said you're a brat."

But he was soon going to learn that Sasori was not an easy person to rile up.

"You know what?"

"Mmmm."

"You're kinda boring, un."

Sasori looked up through his bangs and gave Deidara a blank look.

"Well I thought they say 'redheads have the most fun', un." Deidara added with a playful smirk.

"And they also say people with blonde hair are dumb. But I'm beginning to agree." Sasori downed the last of his drink and began to walk away.

"God you're no fun Sasori, un."

"I never asked you to play with me." The redhead deadpanned.

As the pair strolled down the hallways people began to part for them. Just by observing the people around it was obvious they were all interested in seeing this 'new transfer student'.

"Look it's Sasori with the new student! Kyaa that's so admirable!"

"Duh, he's the student council president. He has to look after new students."

"The new student's so cute as well."

"Hey! I thought you liked Itachi though!"

"You like Itachi? He's mine bitch!"

Sasori shook his head slowly. Some of the girls in his school were too obsessive. It was okay being admired as a prefect, but gossip spreads fast in this school. Especially if you're a person of interest.

"Hey you're the student council leader? Un."

The blonde's voice seemed to pull Sasori out of his inner musings. He looked up at Deidara guilty of not paying attention.

"You're the student council leader." This time he stated, rather than asked.

"Yes. And I'm also a prefect." Sasori replied nonchalantly.

"Are you serious? A gloomy guy like you? Un." Disbelief laced the blonde's voice.

"It was either me or Itachi, but since Itachi didn't want the position I was pushed into it." The redhead brushed off the accompanying insult.

Deidara began to chuckle in amusement, which only served to further irritate Sasori.

"Are you done yet? My patience is wearing."

Deidara continued. The redhead did not know whether if he was being mocked, or the blonde genuinely found amusement in the fact that he was president of the student council. Not knowing what to do, Sasori opted to continue his explanation to the brat next to him.

"The students with the top marks are awarded positions within the council. My marks are perfect."

"Okay, okay. I understand, un. Well see you 'mister perfect marks'. My class is here."

And with that Sasori was left in an annoyingly frustrated state, with the guilty party gone.

"That brat…"

* * *

"See ya later Sasori, un." Deidara gave the redhead a curt wave before swinging his bag over his shoulder and strolling through the school gates.

Sasori stood watching the blonde haired brat walk off casually. There really wasn't much about "Deidara" that interested him. It may have been because he actually knew _nothing _about the kid, but why bother trying. It wasn't like they were friends, and he _knew_ from first glance, that they definitely weren'tgoing to _ever_ be friends. They were complete opposites to say the least, and Sasori just didn't have the time to look after a brat. Deidara… a bratty kid with a weird name. In Sasori's mind, that was who Deidara was and will always be.

He glanced at his watch offhandedly. There was still another hour before the others were due to arrive. They had agreed to meet at the school gates after club activities and such, however he'd already sorted out his student council matters and his club didn't begin until tomorrow. Speaking of which, it was the same with Hidan's club. The man should arrive soon

"Sasori!"

Sasori turned towards the all too familiar voice. _Speak of the devil._

"Oi Sasori!"

"I can hear you Hidan." The redhead replied in a monotonous tone.

"Well then say something so I know."

The only response he received was a mocking honey brown eye roll.

"Little bitch." Hidan muttered under his breath.

Which wasn't well received and in return the foul mouthed man was given a hard glare.

"Hey what's up with you? You seem bitchier than usual."

Sasori found it rather amusing trying to decipher whether he should feel insulted or be honoured that the man currently standing in front of him, was possibly concerned for his wellbeing.

"The brat was annoying."

"Deidara?" Hidan questioned with a faint look of surprise.

"He's the only brat here."

Sasori scowled as Hidan burst into laughter.

"Deidara's great. He made bombs in my science class out of some weird shit and threw them out the window."

"You do know you're speaking to the student council president?"

Hidan only rolled his eyes in a dismissive way and proceeded to explain in mirth.

"One of them dropped on Kakuzu and he screamed like a little girl. Too bad it didn't detonate though. That greedy bastard deserves to be blown to bits."

"What was that Hidan?"

"I said that dickhead Kakuzu needs to be blo-"

The look on Hidan's face was priceless, Kakuzu mused to himself. But all in all, with the exception of himself, nothing was priceless, and the same went for the face Hidan was making. Money was still money.

"Kakuzu, you're early." Sasori interjected before Hidan could do anything brash or run his mouth.

"Hn, I just needed to sort something out with the principal regarding the funding of club activities."

Another familiar voice popped up just as Kakuzu finished explaining, "Hey what was that about bombs and blowing Kakuzu up?"

Hoshigaki Kisame…

"Kisame leave it."

And Uchiha Itachi.

"Fucking hell! Took you shitheads long enough!"

"Just shut up Hidan." Kakuzu gave the man a rough nudge with his elbow which was happily received, by a string of colourful words.

Sasori only watched in silence at the scene unfolding in front of him with Kisame and Kakuzu further goading the silver haired man and Itachi shaking his head. Though, however much he'd like to deny that he enjoyed these petty squabbles between this group of people, whom he'd go as far as to call friends, he knew that it was these simple moments, that made him feel most alive.

"Sasori, you're fucking smiling and it's creeping the fuck out of me."

* * *

"Ei-chan! You look so cute in that outfit!"

Deidara smiled awkwardly and thanked the girl.

"Once you've finished could you pack it up? Pretty please."

The blonde only nodded dumbly. He watched the girl's dress bob up and down as she slipped away.

He was early again. But he needed the extra time.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late."

The blue haired woman had finally showed up. Sasori set his gaze to his watch, ten minutes late.

"We've been waiting for you for a fucking hour already Konan."

"Hidan, only ten minutes." Itachi corrected coolly.

"Whatever."

That seemed to shut the silver haired man up, though it caused Kisame to burst into laughter.

"Fuck you." Hidan scowled.

"If you're done bitching we can go now." Kakuzu interjected sharply.

It was amusing for the redhead, watching Hidan's frustration. He was obviously searching his mind for something to retort with, but instead kept it in through gritted teeth.

"Where are we going?" Sasori cut in.

"To Pein's new establishment." Itachi gave a curt reply which answered his question but Sasori waited for further explanation.

"You'll see when we get there Sasori." Was all Kisame added before the group left the school gates.

"Hn." Honestly Sasori had no idea where they were headed. He was only aware that the group had decided to meet up. He must have not been paying much attention to the conversation then. It was likely that Hidan had been swearing profoundly over something insignificant. Over time Sasori had perfected the ability to shut out Hidan's profane language and anything he didn't particularly find interest in…

* * *

As expected. It was a nightclub.

"It's a nightclub." Sasori deadpanned.

"Yes." Konan replied.

Sasori, hated nightclubs…

* * *

"Welcome sir."

Deidara observed as a brunette girl with cat ears ushered a customer in. Her name was Mikan, if memory served. It was interesting how even though it was already nearing 6pm, the café still welcomed just as many guests.

"Mikan-chan, the same as always please." A tall suited man and his friend settled in at the booth closest to the bar.

"Of course sir." The Mikan girl bowed graciously with her animal ears bobby slightly as she bent back up.

From his place at the bar, Deidara was presented with a view of the whole café. It was definitely a fancy place, which served fancy food, to fancy people. Fancy, _rich_ people that is. Deidara reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. He was starting to get weary he realised. The dim, red lighting was probably getting to him.

Even though the place was a high class snack house, it still served its fair share of alcohol. However to prevent 'Sakura No Ie' from being infected by the _cheap_ nightclub atmosphere which dim lighting and alcohol brings, the boss decided to limit where alcohol can be drunk, to the bar area only.

"Ei-chan! Another bottle of this," the man pointed at the empty bottle sitting to his left, "please!"

"Yep, un." Deidara gave his customary fake smile which accompanied each call of _Ei-chan_. He quickly turned to the fridge, stored amply with alcohol from all across the world, and pulled out the sole transparent bottle for the customer.

"Ah yes, this is great." Greedily wrapping his hands around the neck of the bottle, the man thanked Deidara, "Thanks Ei-chan!"

It was a real mystery why people kept calling him Ei-chan when his name tag specifically spelt out, _Please call EIDA. '_Ei' just sounded too much like 'ai' and he was not about to let people call him 'love'. Not that he could do much about the matter. At the end of the day, while he was still working at this pompous place, he would only be a maid and therefore pleasing the customers was his top priority.

* * *

"I hate this." Sasori could feel the coming of something bad, and it wasn't a headache. _That_ he got, as soon as he stepped into the cramped, deafening, sticky, di-

"Sasori lighten up!" Kisame gave the redhead an enthusiastic nudge which in the redhead's opinion should better be classified as a painful shove.

The shove sent Sasori ramming straight into the back of some person he'd much rather have not met.

"Huh?" A bewildered Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno." Sasori acknowledged rather brusquely.

"S-sasori!" The pinkette seemed to have gotten over her initial confusion but was still adequately embarrassed.

Embarrassed at having spilt the entire content of her drink onto Sasori's shirt.

"Hn." Sasori seemed to be playing it off as a small accident however the more Hidan and Kisame laughed in the distance, the more he fumed inside. The little girl in front of him had caused him quite the annoyance. Now added with the whole nightclub experience, he was of course having a wonderfully, bad time. It was as predicted. Bad things always happened to a marginally social Sasori. Especially a Sasori whom didn't even _want_ to 'marginally' socialise.

"Ah! I'm very sorry!" The girl went on to lower her head and clap her hands together in a sign of regret.

Sakura couldn't believe herself. She had just offended Akasuna Sasori. Akasuna Sasori who was student council leader. A prefect. A genius. A school idol. Akasuna Sasori who was head of the art club. Her club. The club that she had been involved with since the _beginning_ of high school. Hell, she didn't even like art that much. She just kind of liked, Sasori… Since th-

"I'm leaving now anyways." Sasori calmly brushed the girl off effortlessly and continued to where the others were gathered. They were talking to Pein. That's why they came. To congratulate Pein on establishing this _rotten _place.

"But!" The pink haired girl blushed furiously as she scrambled to find a way to stop him.

He stopped.

She stared at him for an instant, after being caught off guard. He actually stopped for her. Sakura's mind churned with an unfamiliar buzz. She quickly reached into the pocket of her strappy purse and took out a handkerchief.

"It'll be more comfortable when you wipe it off!" Sakura offered briskly.

"It's already soaked into my shirt." Sasori deadpanned but with a smooth movement, he whisked the handkerchief away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sasori…" Staring off into the crowds of people, all pumping to the harsh beats of the disco, Sakura couldn't help but feel a weight lift off her shoulders. Was she maybe, ever so slightly, making a bit of progress?

"God, you're so slow Sakura." The harsh, commanding voice of Sabaku Temari ringed in Sakuea's ears, "Hurry, come dance with us!"

The pinkette turned to see Temari, Hinata, Tenten and Ino all crowded in front of her watching intently.

"Huh?" Sakura voiced her confusion.

"Forehead! What is up with you! Come and dance. You look like you just witnessed a monkey swing in and take your purse or something."

Sakura could have rolled her eyes at the sheer absurdity of those words, however as much as she'd hate to admit, there was some truth in them. Instead of a monkey it was Sasori and instead of her purse, what was whisked away was her hanky.

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about Ino-buta." Sakura teased

"Well I'm not worried. Billboard brow."

"Whatever, let's go pig."

And so they went.

* * *

"Ah don't go Ei-channnnn!" Deidara stared at the half drunk guy in awe.

He had already lost count of how many times this suited man had called him _Ei-chan_, it was crazy that he was still here, and it was a miracle that he was still sober enough to stay upright. Normally people would only drink at most three glasses of a wine of some sort before leaving. However this guy had already downed more than triple the norm. _He'd been here for the past two hours for god's sake_. 'Sakura No Ie' was by no means a place to indulge in drink.

"Sir, I suggest you go to the club across the road if you want to drink, un." Deidara said as professionally as he could.

"Aw Ei-chan! Come with me!" The guy reached forward to grab Deidara's wrist.

He quickly retreated his hand feeling increasingly frustrated. It was guys like these whom caused the most trouble. Like last time… The ones who came in an attempt to get drunk and get with the girls in the café.

"Sir I need you to leave now, our boss has previously expressed her distaste towards drunk customers." It was amusingly ironic, as Deidara couldn't think of a lady more dependent on alcohol than his boss. Oh _and_ she tended to _over indulge_ in gambling too.

"Aw come on, that's no fun!" The man seemed disheartened and about to leave, however there was a momentary flash in his eyes, which in Deidara's opinion, spelled trouble.

"Hey Eida-chan, could you escort me to the nightclub across the road? Please? I think I might have trouble crossing the road… Anyways you're leaving now aren't you?"

To Deidara's surprise the guy was actually pretty cunning, Haku had already come to take over the bar shift, it was time to leave… He'd have to give it to the guy for being so persistent with funny, the fact that this man would never know, that the girl whom he was trying so hard to flirt with, was actually well and truly a man just like himself.

Deidara pretended to consider the proposition, tapping a finger thoughtfully to his chin. When as a matter of fact, he had already decided that he would take this guy over. After all what's there to be afraid of? He was a guy himself, he was employed here especially to work as a security double, and plus he mostly just really wanted to get a glimpse of the newly established 'Kurabu P'.

It was a club that recently became extremely popular with the young people in the area and as he heard, rivalled 'Sakura No Ie' in extravagance. Interestingly, he never really got the chance to go, even with all the hype surrounding the place.

"Okay sir, I'll come," Deidara spoke in a forged sweet tone, "But just this once. Kay? Un"

"Okay Ei-chann!"

* * *

"Pein…" Sasori gave the man a curt glare.

"So Sasori, how are you liking my latest establishment?"

"It's a nightclub." The red head voiced out, for the second time that evening.

"And?" Pein pressed on.

"I hate it."

"Hahaha! Sasori, you're a depressing little fuck you know that?" Hidan burst into a spasm of laughs.

"Oi calm down Hidan. Sasori's just had a bad night 'cause pinkie over there spilt her strawberry juice all over him." Then Kisame followed suit, also chuckling at Sasori's expense.

Sasori only glared at the two, utterly pissed off. He turned to see Kakuzu shrug at him and Itachi rolling his eyes at Kisame.

"Don't worry Sasori, it's just not your cup of tea." Sasori stared at Konan, he wasn't a child that needed comforting. He was Sasori.

"Whatever." He brushed it off.

"Ei-channn! Tobi is a good boy!"

From across the room Sasori turned to see some sort of commotion go on. There was a weird blond woman in a maid costume being clung onto by a spikey haired guy.

"What a weirdo." The disturbance seemed to have drawn Kakuzu from whatever conversation he was previously involved in.

"Yeah the weirdo dressed in a maid costume." Sasori added.

Kakuzu turned to stare at Sasori, dumbfounded, "You mean _the guy_ who's clinging onto the woman?"

"No, the woman. What a tasteless way of dressing. And her shouting is getting on my nerves."

With a moment's consideration Kakuzu replied, "I would bet a leg that everyone in this room, except you, would think that."

"You disappoint me Kakuzu, I thought you were more into money." Sasori deadpanned.

"My legs are priceless."

"Ah you do have a point there."

Kakuzu chuckled quietly, "Sasori, you never cease to amaze me."

* * *

This Tobi guy was really getting on his nerve. He brought the guy across the street and into the club as promised. Initially Deidara had planned to just ditch the guy and wander around by himself. However suddenly out of the blue, the man had begun tell Deidara his life story. Not that Dedara had intentionally wanted to be rude by not hearing the half of it, but really, could the guy really not pick a worse place to tell his life story?

It was something about him being some kind of musician and searching for a muse or something profound like that.

"Ei-chan please stay! Don't leave Tobi alone!"

"Tobi! I'm sorry but I need to go. I'm busy!"

Deidara had chosen to drop the 'sir'. They were already out of 'Sakura No Ie" so it felt weird too keep saying it.

It had already been half an hour since they entered 'Kurabu P'. Deidara just couldn't get rid of him now.

"No! I really need you!" Tobi reached out and grabbed Deidara's hand just as he was about to walk off.

Deidara went to pull his hand out of the man's grip, however it was surprisingly a challenge. This Tobi guy was strong.

"Hey knock it off Tobi." Deidara began to notice people staring their way. _Shit…_ He really didn't want to cause a scene.

"But Tobi is a good boy."

Deidara was beginning to freak out by this point. Here he was, dressed as a maid still, and being harassed by a complete stranger whose life story he had the _pleasure_ of getting to hear.

"Ow Tobi let go of me." His wrist was hurting from Tobi's grip.

"But-"

"You heard her."

"Sasori?..." Deidara stared in disbelief. Out of nowhere, Sasori had popped up as the knight in shining armour. _Could there be anything more ironic?_

"Hey let go." Kakuzu really didn't know what he was doing. He felt like an idiot, or some kind of Boy Scout playing hero with his bitchy friend.

Shocked, Tobi did as he was told and watched as Sasori lead the blond haired maid out of his sight.

"He left me. That Sasori, being hero all on his own." Kakuzu gave the guilty looking guy one last look before walking off, "I should get paid for doing this shit."

* * *

"Wait stop, un."

"You're already tired?" Sasori gave the woman a condescending look, _"Women_."

"Hey! I'm not even a…" Deidara mentally kicked himself for nearly exposing himself.

"Huh what were you saying?" The redhead seemed to me momentarily interested before deciding that he actually didn't really care, "Actually whatever."

Deidara sighed, at times like these he was actually quite thankful to know a person like Sasori, whom didn't really give a shit about anyone else. A selfish prick, or so it seemed.

It was surprisingly awkward just standing there face to face with the Akasuna Sasori. Espeically since he was cross-dressing as a woman nonetheless. Deidara also attributed the current awkward atmosphere to his previous weird encounter with Tobi. Weird being the only word to describe it. He wasn't really scared at the time, he knew Tobi wouldn't do him any harm. He was troubled, but more so just annoyed and confused. So overall Deidara's mind just conveniently filed it under the weird, do not question further, category.

"Well aren't you going to thank me cosplayer-chan?"

Sasori was surprisingly smooth with women, Deidara begrudgingly admitted.

"Okay first off I'm not a cosplayer, I happen to work across the road, there." He pointed out, "But yeah thanks for helping, un."

"You're welcome. It was a good chance for me to finally escape that horrid nightclub, without having to be harassed by my friends, maid-chan." Sasori smirked.

Oh, he was smooth alright. It he wanted to get a punch. Deidara wanted to beat this obnoxious guy so badly. Sasori was just too good at being a prick.

"You were the one who asked for the thank you, un." Deidara graciously reminded him.

"The way you speak."

"Huh?" Deidara furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Your remind me of a brat. Or maybe it's the way you look…" Sasori carefully scrutinised the blond.

"Oh…un." He froze at that moment, or it may have been his brain. However Deidara couldn't seem to figure out a possible explanation for if Sasori questioned his relations to a certain Iwa Deidara. He could say that they were siblings or cousins, but taking into consideration all the times in which that tactic has ultimately failed in stories and movies, his hopes weren't high.

"Hn, never mind." Sasori stared suspiciously at Deidara.

Deidara thanked God. He wasn't religious, but he was seriously once again grateful for the fact that Sasori didn't give a shit about anyone else but himself.

"Okay bye Deidara."

Fuck. Was all Deidara could think of at that moment. He definitely did not see that coming. He could feel his body freeze up and his hands get clammy. This was not good. There was no way that Sasori, the student council president, could figure out his secret.

Somehow Deidara managed to muster up a weak "What?"

"I know the brat would never dress up as a maid. I was just testing your reaction. You resemble him a bit too much to just be strangers."

"W-we're cousins! Yeah I'm Deidara's cousin, un."

Ah shit. And he had just told himself to not use the "siblings" excuse. At least he could pride himself in the fact that he managed to say cousins instead of a brother-sister relationship. That would have been too hard to cover up.

"You are." Sasori seemed genuinely interested now.

"Yeah, we're actually quite close, that would explain the similarities between the way we talk. But please don't tell him I work here! He doesn't know and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Okay." The redhead acknowledged simply.

"No questions?" Deidara ventured curiously. If their roles were reversed, then he for sure would have been a lot more intrusive.

"No, not for now."

"Good, un."

Sasori gave the blond a wave to say he was leaving and abruptly began to walk away.

Deidara sighed, watching the retreating figure. He really didn't know whether to thank the guy for not being nosy, or to hate the guy for being so observant.

* * *

Sasori smirked.

"I take it back. You are one interesting brat, Deidara."

It seemed like this day wasn't turning out to be as boring as the redhead had previously anticipated.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has read this… It's actually my first fanfiction lol. I would really appreciate any form of feedback! Constructive criticism, your ideas, what you want to see in this story, if you enjoyed it, etc… Seriously. I'm a comment whore. Lol I know I haven't even received one comment yet. But I can already tell. XD_

_~ Angelazzy :) (Depending on the feedback and how busy I am, hopefully I'll be able to update in a month... lol)_


End file.
